2017 Championship Game Naming Tournament - Championship Game
<---Previous ... Next [[2017 Championship Game Naming Tournament - Final Results|--->]] Introduction We are down to our last two teams and our second to last Tournament Tuesday. After next week we are full steam ahead to the 2017 season. By now all of us have had time to grieve our 2016 defeats and come around to convincing ourselves that THIS is our year. Last year we thought it was our year but we were just picking up on the vibes from this year. But hey, we aren’t there quite yet. We have some unfinished business. In the Final Four, I was absolutely floored by the results. I’m not going to lie to you, I was pretty convinced we would have Heart and Soul Bowl vs. Eternal Cup of Glory. Just goes to show, you think you know the people over whom you rule, but the peasants always have a few surprises up their sleeves. Did I say peasants? I meant minions. Wait, crap, I meant friends. Final Four Results The Glory Bowl (5) vs. The Heart and Soul Bowl (4) Glory Bowl pulls a huge upset in the final four to advance to the championship game. I literally gasped when one of the votes came in. Heart and Soul took a 4-3 lead with two votes remaining. One of those two voters had already told me Heart and Soul was one of their favorites so I figured Glory Bowl was dead and gone. But at the final hour they changed their vote and here we are. ---- The Game of Games (5) vs. The Eternal Glory Bowl (4) Every time I go to write “Eternal Glory Bowl” I accidentally start typing “Eternal Cup of Glory.” I guess that’s why this name didn’t have what it took to go all the way. It was just way too close to the trophy name. But Game of Games...yeesh! Pretty shocked that survived longer than Heart and Soul. Pretty..pretty..pretty shocked. Also a little disappointed we didn’t get the Glory vs. Glory championship. Thought that would have been one for the ages. Pat is Delusional (An investigative report) Folks, I was hoping we would at least get to the draft before we were once again forced to address Patrick's delusions of grandeur, but here we are in July and things are not looking good for the league's resident bottom feeder. Now let's get one thing out of the way. This isn't about hurting Patrick. This isn't about embarrassing Patrick or making fun of Patrick. This is about helping Patrick. Let's all come together...and help Patrick. You see, Patrick casually dropped a comment to me last week that made me thing he's in bad shape. We all remember Super Bowl 51, right? Falcons up a ton, Patriots storm back, Brady pisses all over Matt Ryan's dead body, etc. etc.? You would think that could wake Patrick up to the reality that there are teams like the Patriots (destined for greatness) and teams like the Falcons (someone has to be the bottom). Well, Patrick said to me last week: "It's going to be so annoying when I go to the Patriots/Falcons game this year. The Falcons are going to win and all I'm going to hear is 'yeah but you still lost the Super Bowl.'" That's right, people. Patrick thinks the Falcons are going to beat the Patriots in Foxboro! He went on to say that he expects at least 11 wins from them, but 12 if they beat the Patriots. 11 wins from the team that suffered the worst Super Bowl loss in the history of the game. 11 wins from a team that has been nothing but mediocre pretty much forever. Forget the long and storied history of the Super Bowl hangover (no losing Super Bowl team has returned to the big game the following year since 1994). Forget pretty much everything, including common sense. Last year Patrick spent the whole season telling everyone the Falcons sucked and he STILL managed to get his heart torn out. Now he's back on the bandwagon and more obnoxious than ever. Let's get together and #HelpPatrick. The Championship Game ''' '''So it comes down to this. The Championship Game of the Championship Game Naming Tournament. Bwonggg. It is the Game of Games vs. The Glory Bowl for a chance at immortality. The Glory Bowl is the name that sounds most like “Super Bowl” and has direct reference to the trophy name. It represents our goals, our struggles, and a little bit of our humor. It weighs in at 17 votes so far. This year we would be playing in Glory Bowl VII. The winner would be Glory Bowl Champions. They would hoist the Eternal Cup of Glory. The Game of Games speaks to the magnitude of the event. There are five games a week played for 13 straight weeks. Including post, 76 games get played every year in our league, but this is the ultimate one. This is the one everyone works for. It is the game of all games. This year we would have the “Seventh Annual Game of Games” with the winner crowned “2017 Game of Games Champion.” Game of Games has garnered 16 votes so far. Glory Bowl seems the favorite but Game of Games has sneaky been our Cinderella story and I wouldn’t put anything past our voters at this point. They already eliminated Heart and Soul Bowl and Lord of the League so anything is possible. LoC Random Answers of the Week Extra Bench Spot Only three out of nine voted for a bench spot. Including me, we have seven people who would rather keep the roster the way that it is. I am sorry for the three who are on the wrong side of history. Tie-Breaker However, we do have a movement for the tie-breaker to be head-to-head instead of points. The vote was 6-2-1, with six voting for head-to-head, two voting for total points, and one voting for Shotti because he never catches a break. I’ll leave it up to you guys to figure out who voted for Shotti. Anyway, add in my vote and it goes to 7-2-1, with the 2 people voting for total points being the same two people who voted for an extra bench spot. Since we know they were wrong about the extra bench spot, I have no reason to believe they are right here. Therefore, it is law. In 2017, as a one-year experimental rule, the tie-breaker in the standings will be head-to-head, followed by total points scored if head-to-head is also tied. It is known. Runningback As for adding a running back, we are 5-4 in favor of leaving the roster the way it is. I am not sure which side I fall on, but either way I think the vote is too close to make any big changes in 2017. The roster, for now, will stay as is. Vote For one last time in the 2017 off-season, it is time to vote.